Class E Space port
Class E Space Ports are somewhat common in fringe areas and in societies that recently joined the UnionWhile currently Class D Space ports are the default space ports built by BoCA construction teams preparing the first settlement on a new world, prior to 3720, new colonies received either a Class E or Class D Space port depending on their initial population.. Overall, they form the third most common type of space port (after the Class C and Class D Space ports) and make up slightly less than a quarter of the space ports located on small moons and asteroids. Class E Space ports have three basic variations depending on the existence of larger space ports within the system or not. *Class E0 - indicates that there is at least one Class C or higher space port within the system. *Class E1 - indicates that there are no higher class spaceports within the system. *Class E2 - A temporary space port set up by BoCA while it's building the permanent Class C or Class D space port on a planet being prepared for colonization. Class E0 Space port facilities: All Class E0 space ports have the following facilities and services. *Regular shuttle service (two or three times a week) to one or more of the higher class space ports. *Bi-monthly Space Bus Service. *No regular direct Clipper or Line Ship connections. Tickets can purchased that include the shuttle trip to the higher class space port. *Limited Freight handling capabilities - Check with the facility before shipping any large or massive freight item. *Repair Dock Facilities are limited to minor repairs - most repairs would be handled at either a Local Service/Repair Center or the System Service/Repair Center. *NucGas Fuel available. *MolGas Fuel available. *Some Standard Accommodations available. *System Traffic Control (if available) is handled by the space port designated system hubWith exception of Blue Moon and Pluribus Systems, as well as those completely controlled by the United Stars Military, private individuals or coorporations, "System Traffic control" consists of informing ships of other traffic that might affect their routes.. *No Local Traffic Control. Class E1 Space ports facilities: All Class E1 space ports have the following facilities and services. *Bi monthly Space Bus Service. *No regular Clipper or Line Ship connections. *Freight limitations exist - Check with the facility before shipping any large or massive freight item. *No Repair Dock Facilities *NucGas available most of the time - likely more expensive than at larger space ports. *MolGas Fuel available if there an sufficient water source an medium MolGas Fuel refinery may be available. *Standard Accommodations available. *No System Traffic Control. *No Local and Planetary Traffic Control. Class E2 Space ports facilities: Since Class E2 space ports are considered to be temporary and designed to be upgraded to a Class C or Class D while in use, they typically start out with the same facilities and services as a Class E0 or E1 and once it starts operations it's used to support the construction of the other facilities. When the initial colony infrastructure is nearly complete, the space port is upgraded to the agreed upon class when the plans for the colony were made. Often temporary housing is placed adjacent to the space port for the personnel working on the infrastructure for the new colony. Notes Category:Space Port Classes